Having It Bad
by Shiva-J
Summary: Daria learns what would be worse than having Sam and Chris Morgendorffer for brothers... Quinn Griffin as a sister!
1. Having It Bad

**Having It Bad**

"Gimmie it!" Sam roared while pushing and punching his year younger brother Chris for the remote control to a battery powered toy car.

"It's mine!" Chris yelled right back and giving as good as he got in the fighting department.

Daria rounded the corner and sighed before taking another step closer and clearing her throat very loudly to get their attention.

They instantly stopped fighting and Sam said, "Hey Daria."

"Sam," Daria replied gently, "Why are you fighting your brother for his car?"

"Cus mine's dead!' Sam pouted and stomped the ground in frustration.

Daria suppressed her irritation at her immature little brothers and said, "Well it's his car Sam, why don't you play with something else until yours has a full battery?"

Sam Morgendorffer began to protest this but one glare from his older, bigger sister caused him to have second thoughts and he gave the right answer.

"Ok Daria." he said with a shuffling of his little feet.

Daria rewarded them both with a smile she reserved for special occasions, or her little brothers and said, "Ok then, now you two go on along, and no running down the stairs!" she added as they both tried to bolt.

As they slowed their pace, while under Daria's watchful gaze, the teenager couldn't help but remember what she had seen at the Griffin residence the night before when she was stuck working with Sandi on Barch's science project.

"I thought I had it bad dealing with two little brothers," Daria said to herself softly at the horrible memories of what was apparently the normal state of affairs there, "I couldn't imagine dealing with a little sister, much less one like that bitch Quinn Griffin!"

She then shuddered at the thought of dealing with either one of those nitwits on a daily basis, it would probably have driven her to madness.

"Or murder." she thought darkly and then chuckled at that while walking away from the stairwell and she nearly tripped on Chris Morgendorffer's toy car.

"I could have broke my leg on that." she thought with a snarl once she righted herself and picked it up, fully intending to find them both and make them put it back in their room where it belonged.

* * *

_NOTE: I wrote this way back in 2012 and forgot all about it until I started going through all the old stuff I wrote. I decided it was too good for the 'Scenes that should not be' thread. Not sure if I'll continue this or just leave it as is._


	2. Having It Bad II

**Having It Bad II**

"I thought that Mom was gonna be home tonight!" Sam whined as his sister served out some hamburger helper from a skillet, while his older brother complained Chris helped himself to a big serving.

"Sam you know what she's like." Chris said while scooping some hamburger goodness onto his plate, "She's probably got a case or something."

Sam sighed and as soon as his brother was done, watched Daria measure out an equal amount onto his plate.

"Anything else causes fights." Daria would tell him again if he protested, so he didn't and just started eating.

Daria waited a bit to make sure that they wouldn't start arguing at the table before she started eating herself.

Her gaze fell on the two empty chairs at the dinner table and suppressed a sigh, it was September again which always brought back memories of a better time.

"It's been three years and I still miss him." Daria thought to herself in a moment of melancholy.

While her brothers pigged out on the food she had been making even before Helen had skipped out on dinner with the family, again, Daria got up under the guise of getting another soda.

Once she thought that her brothers wouldn't see her, with her back turned and face in the fridge did she allow a few tears to drop before wiping them off and going back to the table with soda in hand.

"I'll have to call Jane and ask if she and Trent can come over." Daria thought to herself, "I could use some company, and Sam and Chris love Trent like a big goofy brother... I have a feeling we're all going to need friends this month, more so than normal."

As Daria got back into eating, she wished that her mother would care enough about them to take some time off her 18 hours shifts at work and actually _be_ a parent for once, rather than just make Daria do it for her.

"Fat chance." Daria told herself and then remembered a piece of business she would have to conduct once senior year rolled around, getting Sam and Chris into either Aunt Rita or Aunt Amy's custody, far away from Helen since it didn't seem as if she would ever try to be a Mom.

"Since Dad died it seems as if she decided to stop pretending to care," Daria contemplated as the boys finished their meals and took the plates to the sink under Daria's watchful eyes, "Well... I care, and I guess that's enough."

As Sam got the water running and Chris grabbed the soap from the cabinet, Daria looked on unnoticed with a half-smile on her face.


End file.
